endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/HS-34
The Consortium Navy found out that although it's Type 026 Patrol Missile Boat and Type 023 Corvette were inexpensive, reliable and did well in their respective areas, they had one great common shortcoming: they were small. Too small to delay an all-out naval invasion enough for response destroyers. Especially when they're pitted against 45,000 ton battlecruisers. To solve this problem, the Navy turned to the Air Force, who turned to HAL, who came out with a flying boat large enough to carry four AShM launchers and four torpedo tubes, yet was fast enough to reply to a distress call far more rapidly than the Navy's Guided Missile Destroyers. The HS-34 began production in 2034. 1 AIRCRAFT Main Armament The HS-34 is armed with four Shung-Feng VII AShM launchers and four torpedo tubes. It carries an arsenal of eight missiles and eight torpedoes internally. Targets can be acquired via friendly radars or the aircraft's own Advanced Asian Avionics Typhoon-I radar. Essentially an enlarged version of the Sun God-I used on the ZD-25, the T-I is a massive X-band AESA array fitted in the nose of the aircraft. It can find destroyer-sized targets 750km away. SF-7 AShM The Shung-Feng VII Anti-Ship Missile represents the pinnacle in Asian AShM development. It is propelled by a robust rocket-boosted Ramjet motor with enough fuel for 280 kilometers of Mach 3 flight, is guided by an ECCM-equipped active homing radar that also has a ECM. A hardened steel case envelopes the front of the missile, protecting it from 25mm Sabot ammunition. As for a warhead, the SF-VII carries five proximity(10km) launch Chwei-I guided missiles, each loaded with four proximity(1km) launch Triple-HEAT ATGMs (against ships, they normally seek hot metal- common things that get hit are gun tubes and radars) and 50lb of high explosives. And after all that, the AShM itself, able to rip a hole through a ship's hull with its remaining kinetic energy. A nasty day for any target ship, since it would have to deal with twenty-six individual targets if one SH-VII gets within one kilometer. AST-SL 1 The Anti-Ship Torpedo- Surface Launched One is the first Consortium designed and built anti-ship torpedo. It is conventionally battery-powered, wire-guided, active SONAR homing, and carries a massive 1500lb mixed explosives warhead. The place where the AST-SL1 really shines is its electronic warfare ingenuity: the SONAR is supported by a sound-tracking ECCM suite to disregard decoys, and an additional ECM suite makes life hard for acoustic-homing weapons: they are baited behind the torpedo and normally don't have enough power to correct their mistake. In addition, the torpedo runs a counter-magnetic field to interfere with Magnetic Anomaly Detectors. Upgrades A)A-ACIWS Packs in a reduced-weight version of the ACIWS into the rear of the aircraft. This provides the aircraft with the ability to intercept incoming missiles with the ACIWS' mighty AOS 40mm Gatling, should they be AAMs or AShMs. Armor To keep the aircraft lightweight, the HS-34 is constructed out of Carbon Composite, making the aircraft lighter than similar Aluminum-skinned designs, but doesn't help the aircraft survive enemy ordinance. However, the HS-34 is equipped with a full multiband ECM suite to counter incoming missiles. Chaff and flares are standard. Propulsion The HS-34 runs on two TA-2750-GT commercial-use gas turbines mounted above the fuselage. They power two six-blade propellers to drive the aircraft to 400mph. Not fast, but already much faster than ships. The HS-34 carries enough fuel for a 10,000-kilometer stint. Category:Blog posts